In general, as a semiconductor device for power control, a vertical Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) can be used. Modifications to a design of a vertical MOSFET can be effective in achieving both a low on-resistance and a high switching speed, but ensuring reliability becomes a problem when making such design modifications.